ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lorcan Darcy Story/Transcript
Chloë Grace Mortez: Hi, I'm Chloé Grace Mortez and I'm playing Lorcan Darcy in this movie, This is the seventh and final Lorcan Darcy movie in the Storiverse right before Young Darcy's final two episodes so this will be wrapping up the Lorcan's story in this universe. This is the first appearance of a british lesbian and the true love of Lorcan Darcy, Molly Mayne who is playing by Gabriella Wilde, this is the second time i worked with her since Carrie. Enjoy the movie. Act I Opening A Girl named Molly On a beautiful summer day, a moving van arrived to Angel Grove means a new neighbour is moving in right next door. A beautiful blonde British girl is unpacking her stuff and start her new life. *Molly Mayne: Yes. I'm finally moved in! Maybe i should see the new town. Molly walking out of her house. Exploring Angel Grove Molly meeting her neighbours Molly's walking to across the street to the Darcy's house. She knocked the door. Molly William's answers the door. *Molly Williams: Oh hello. Are you a new neighbour? *Molly Mayne: Yes, I'm Molly Mayne. I moved across the street. *Molly Williams: I'm Molly Williams, hey you're my namesake! Come in. Molly walked inside of the house. *Molly Mayne: This is a really nice place. *Molly Williams: Yeah and don't mind the baby stuff, my step-daughter had a beautiful baby. *Molly Mayne: Oh. I hope the baby's very beautiful. *Molly Williams: Yeah. You should get to know my step-daughter. I kept her secret that she's gay. *Molly Mayne: Really? I'm gay too! Can you...? *Molly Williams: Sure. Lorcan! In the hallway, Lorcan's walking out of the bathroom after going to the toilet. She wear a red and pink pajamas bottoms and the shirt saying "I ❤ Being a Mother". *Molly Williams: Lorcan! *Lorcan Darcy: Oh for crying out loud! Lorcan's about to run downstairs. Lorcan first meet Molly Lorcan running downstairs but stopped when she looked at Molly. *Lorcan Darcy: Hello. *Molly Mayne: Hi. I'm Molly Mayne. *Lorcan Darcy: Lorcan, and mom, I told you, keep it down! *Molly Williams: Oh right, sorry. Your baby's sleeping! *Molly Mayne: Can i see her? *Lorcan Darcy: Sure. She is such a cutie. Baby Callie In Lorcan's bedroom, there's a baby crib beside her bed. She walked in with Mollies to show her the baby. *Lorcan Darcy: Ta-da. *Molly Mayne: Oh my god, she's is so cute. *Lorcan Darcy: Her name is Callie, Callie Darcy. You can try hold her. *Molly Mayne: Really? *Lorcan Darcy: Sure. Let me. Good morning, you little douchbag. Lorcan's holding a baby girl. *Molly Mayne: Hello. I'm your neighbour. *Lorcan Darcy: She's adorable, isn't she? *Molly Mayne: Yes. I wish i have a child like that. *Lorcan Darcy: Really? *Molly Mayne: I've been studying child-care. *Molly Williams: You know Lorcan, Molly's gay. What do you say you two get together and have one? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't know, mom. After the baby, and Max and I got a divorce. *Molly Williams: I know. Molly's crush Mike explains the story about Lorcan The first night Molly encounters the underwear Gnomes. Molly's sleeping in her bed. She was sleeping sliently until the Underpants Gnomes arrived to take her underwear. :Gnomes ::Time to go to work, Work all day, We need underpants hey! ::We won't stop until we have underpants! ::Yum tum yummy tum tay! Back to Sleep Act II The Next Day Molly explains her powers Shopping Mall Lorcan and Molly in the bathroom Lorcan and Molly walked into the bathroom, Lorcan had to go to the toilet. Molly's standing near the sink, waiting for her to finish. *Lorcan Darcy: How come you're not using the toilet? *Molly Mayne: I have toilet anxiety. It's kinda like a toilet phobia. *Lorcan Darcy: Liar! *Molly Mayne: Fine, i can’t use public bathrooms because the doodie parasites. Molly really gotta poop and manage to hold it. Lorcan opened the bathroom door. Molly smiles. *Lorcan Darcy: See. I poop before. It's either poop in the toilet with me or go in your pants. *Molly Mayne: Fine. Molly walked into another stall where she just pull down her aqua blue pantie. She looked at Lorcan's purple-ish pink underwear. *Lorcan Darcy: Nice undies. *Molly Mayne: Yeah, I rather poop in it because it's also my diaper underwear. You want a pair? *Lorcan Darcy: What? *Molly Mayne: Yeah, i kinda got some at home, you should wear one. *Lorcan Darcy: But, I'm a parent now. I don't know. Molly reveals she's a fan After walking out of the bathroom, Lorcan and Molly walked back to their seats where Maisie's taking care of Callie. *Maisie Darcy: Hey, how was your trip to the doodie business? *Molly Mayne: Please don't say that. *Maisie Darcy: Oh sorry you madame british doodie-head. *Lorcan Darcy: Come on, Mom. You know she kinda embarrassed about that. *Molly Mayne: Wait, Lorcan. She's your mom? So that means, you're THE Lorcan Darcy? Took on Farley Flavor and The Queen of Time and Space? Fight back the Demons? The Champion of Interdimensional Grand Championship, The warrior who fused all three dimensions, Took on the evil man who wants to alter your life and creator of Cillian Darcy: War Game? *Lorcan Darcy: That's me! Why? *Molly Mayne: I'm a huge fan of your battles, you're famous! Why didn't you tell me? *Lorcan Darcy: I was stressful in the first dimension and decided to go home. I became pregnant five months ago and have a normal life for good. *Molly Mayne: Oh my god, I can't believe that i've fall in love with my idol. *Lorcan Darcy: Wait, you're my fan, and you have a crush on me. *Molly Mayne: Yeah! You remember Mike Milligan? *Lorcan Darcy: My old friend Mike? The Head Careworker of the Dumping Ground? Yeah i remember him. He's a good friend of mine. I haven't seen him since I won the tournament. *Molly Mayne: If you want, we can go visit him in England, i know where the location is. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. The Beginning of the Romance Lorcan walked to Molly's house. She knock the door. Molly open the door. *Molly Mayne: Hey Lorcan, uh, I’m really, really sorry about what happened at the mal today. *Lorcan Darcy: It's okay. Listen, that's why i want to tell you something and i didn't mean to... you know. *Molly Mayne: Lorcan, it's okay. *Lorcan Darcy: I know. Look, You’re the most beautiful woman in the entire town… Molly kiss Lorcan for the first time. *Lorcan Darcy: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What’s going on? You and I just made out! You and I are making out? *Molly Mayne: Well, not anymore. But we don’t do that. *Lorcan Darcy: I just thought it would be fun. Lorcan decided to call her home. *Molly Williams: Yeah? *Lorcan Darcy: Hi, Step-mommy? I'm gonna spend a night at Molly's, your plan works thanks a lot. *Molly Williams: Okay, you'll come home in the morning. *Lorcan Darcy: Yes. Okay, bye. Lorcan hang up her phone as Molly's waiting for her in bed. Molly and Lorcan's first affair In Molly's bedroom, Lorcan and Molly run to the bed, sit down, and start making out. *Lorcan Darcy: Y’know what’s weird? *Molly Mayne: What? *Lorcan Darcy: This is my free time from the baby and also this doesn’t feel weird! *Molly Mayne: I know and wow, you’re a really good kisser. *Lorcan Darcy: Well, I have kissed over four women.'' (They kiss again.)'' Do you wanna get under the covers? *Molly Mayne: Let's do it. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay! They do so and they take off their clothes. Molly's shocked and amazed that Lorcan's really fast. *Molly Mayne: Wow! You are really fast! I can't believe that we’re gonna see each other naked. *Lorcan Darcy: Here we go, One, Two Three! They lift up the covers and check each other out, then come back up with silly grins on their faces. *Molly Mayne: Wow, you're more sexier when you pooed a little. *Lorcan Darcy: Well I think it’s safe to say that our friendship is effectively ruined. Eh, we weren’t that close anyway! *Molly Mayne: Eh! They start making out again. Act III Lorcan tells Molly the story The Dumping Ground Reunion Lorcan and Molly arrived to Ashdene Ridge to see their old friend, Mike Milligan. Lorcan sees Mike who's looking at her. *Mike Milligan: Lorcan Darcy and Molly Mayne, What are you two doing here? *Molly Mayne: We're here in England on vacation, Lorcan thought she should come up here to see you Mike. *Mike Milligan: Well then, let's have a cuppa. Bit of catching up to do over the years. Come in. Lorcan and Molly walked in with Mike. *Mike Milligan: You get married to a boy or something? *Lorcan Darcy: No, why? *Molly Mayne: Lorcan lost her eye for the men, she's into ladies. *Mike Milligan: Ah, anyway you came here just in time, we've organize a reunion. *Lorcan Darcy: Really? Molly propose to Lorcan